


Matt's confession

by xPusheenx



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPusheenx/pseuds/xPusheenx
Summary: Matt is having a rough time with how his relationship is going, and turns to friends for advice.





	Matt's confession

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. English is not my native language, so bare with me.

Matt and Jeff had been together for what seemed like forever. Matt was perfectly happy with their relationship. One would think that living together and working together with a significant other would be somewhat of an overkill, but not to Matt. He really loved his boyfriend and wanted to be with him as much as he could. 

They always had a healthy sex life. When they made love Matt swore he could see stars, and when they just needed a quickie Jeff fucked like a freaking God. Either way, the man knew how to make his toes curl every single time. 

Lately though, things had become more and more like a habit and less like something spontanious. This worried Matt, he’d always loved the way Jeff would catch him off guard. By all means, the sex was still good, but he felt like something was missing. They used to be affectionate all the time, but lately it had been quick pecks on the lips before bedtime. He missed their long talks, the way they would lay in bed the whole day just curled up in each others arms. He didn’t quite know how to tell Jeff, so he turned to good friends for advice. 

Stone and Mike had been together for about the same amount of years as him and Jeff. They still seemed deeply in love with each other and grabbed every opportunity they had to flirt and touch each other. Matt remembered when Mike confessed to him that he had fallen for Stone, and was worried how it might affect the band. Well, how it would affect Eddie. On his part, Eddie didn’t mind at all. He was just glad to see his bandmates happy. They had an agreement though, when they were working, they were working. He didn’t mind some kissing or innocent touching, but he wanted the focus to be on their material. It seemed to work fine that way.

Matt took a deep breath before he rang the bell at Stone and Mike’s place. Stone opened the door and gave him a big smile and a warm hug. ”Come on in” he said. Matt smiled and followed him into the living room. ”Hey buddy” Mike smiled from the couch. Matt always felt at ease when he was over there. But this time he was nervous, without even knowing exactly why. Matt satt down while he said hello to Mike. Stone handed him a cup of coffee before sitting down next to his boyfriend. ”What’s up?” Stone asked. Thoughts were rushing through Matt’s head. Was this stupid? Did he overreact about the whole thing? ”It’s okay, you can tell us anything” Mike laughed friendly. Matt realised that never in all those years of being friends with both Stone and Mike had he talked about his personal sex life. As young men often do, they would talk about sex, look through magazines and tease each other in a playful matter. They had done that all the time when they were younger. But now, as grown men in committed relationships, there was hardly any of that anymore. ”I dunno how to say this” Matt stuttered. The two men on the opposite couch listened. ”I’m just gonna say it.” He took a deep breath and continued. ”I kind of feel like me and Jeff have hit a slightly rough spot… You know… Sexually.” He watched to two men carefully. It seemed like an eternity before any of them spoke. ”You don’t have sex at all?” Stone asked. ”Oh, we have sex. It’s just become more of a habit than anything else. And it freaks me out a bit” Matt confessed. He felt his cheeks blush and he started to sweat. Damn it, he was still wearing his jacket. He took it off, hoping to feel better. He didn’t want it to seem like he was throwing Jeff under the bus, and he felt slighty guilty for talking to Mike and Stone about this. ”Okay. Just breathe” Mike said and laid his hand on Matt’s shoulder. He could obviously tell how nervous Matt was. ”Have you talked to Jeff about this?” Mike asked. ”No. I don’t know how to. We have a lot going on, and when we finally get a chance to relax and just be with each other, I don’t wanna seem needy or ungrateful. That’s not the case at all. I just want it to still be fresh and fun.” Stone put down his mug. ”You know, me and Mike went through something similar not too long ago.” Matt could hear his heartbeat, could feel it in his chest. He missed Jeff, he should’ve talked to him about this. ”You probably think you should’ve talked to Jeff about this first?” Stone asked, as if he could read his mind. Matt nodded. ”You know what? I’m gonna call him and ask him to come over” Stone said. ”Oh my God, no. He’s gonna kill me” Matt said. ”No he isn’t. I’m gonna ask him over for dinner, we’re gonna talk and figure this out. We have to, you’re clearly upset about this.” Stone said and picked up his phone. He walked over to the kitchen to take the call. 

Matt felt a hard lump in his throat. He really hoped that Jeff wouldn’t take this the wrong way. ”He’s not going to take this in a negative way” Mike said. The hell, could they actually read his mind? ”I hope not” Matt said. ”He’s on his way” Stone said from the kitchen. Oh God, this was it, Matt thought to himself. ”Did you tell him why I came here?” Matt asked. Stone shook his head. ”No. Relax, it’s gonna be just fine” he smiled back at Matt. Mike gave him a friendly pat on the back before joining Stone in the kitchen. 

Matt watched them. He couldn’t help but smile. They were really good together, and it all seemed so effortlessly with them. The way Mike smiled when Stone put his hands on his hips and asked him to move his gorgeous butt, and the way they looked at each other when Mike wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and looked over his shoulder to see if Stone cooked the right way. It reminded him of that time when he and Jeff was making dinner together, and it all became too tempting. He had litterally thrown Jeff down on the counter and ripped his pants off and sucked him off. He missed times like that.

He woke up feeling someone’s hand caressing his hair. He looked up and saw the man he loved so deeply. ”You awake?” Jeff smiled. ”Yeah, I think so” Matt said, somewhat confused. Jeff helped him up and gave him a soft kiss. ”How long was I gone for?” he asked. ”About 20 minutes” Stone said, still in the kitchen. ”Gosh… Sorry” Matt yawned. ”Nothing to be sorry for” Stone smiled at him. When he was stretching, Matt felt his pants being way too tight. Oh no. He had been dreaming of Jeff, and now he had a major hard on. He look down at his crotch to see how visible it was. ”Don’t worry” Jeff whispered as he noticed his jacket laying in his lap. Thank God. No, thank Jeff. He smiled, slightly embarrassed. Jeff smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. ”Okay lovebirds, dinner’s ready” Mike said from the kitchen. ”Come on” Jeff smiled and took Matt’s hand in his. The food was amazing, and they all were laughing and joking and just enjoying each other’s company. Matt noticed Jeff looking at him, studying him. He looked over at him, and the butterflies he hadn’t felt for so long, felt overwhelmingly good deep down in his stomach. God, he loved that man. ”How are things with you two?” Mike asked them. Matt didn’t know how to respond to that, as of now he was more confused than ever. Luckily Jeff answered before he could. ”Things are good. I guess we’ve both been stressed out lately, but I was talking to Ed earlier today. He made me realise how much I love being with that silly goose over there.” he laughed playfully. ”You’re the goose” was all Matt could say. ”So you went to see Eddie today?” Stone asked. ”Yeah, I… Ahm… I was kinda freaked out about some relationship stuff, so I asked him about it” Jeff said. Matt couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Not only was he happy he wasn’t the only one feeling things were rough, but they both had gone to see their friends to ask them about it instead of just talking to each other. ”What?” Jeff laughed. Matt had to confess, and thankfully Jeff just laughed it off and locked his fingers in his. 

They ended up spending a couple more hours at Stone and Mike’s before heading home. Matt just sat there, thinking about how lucky he was. He looked over at Jeff. He was so insanely hot, if it hadn’t been for him driving, Matt would’ve pulled him close and kissed him all over. 

When they got inside their home, Jeff pushed him hard against the wall. Matt looked at him. That playfullness in Jeff’s eyes made his cock instantly hard. Jeff kissed him so deeply and needingly while he cupped his crotch. Matt let out a soft moan. Once they made it to the bedroom they were both naked. ”Lay down on the bed for me” Jeff whispered. Matt willingly obeyed. Jeff was stroking himself while he studied the other man. Matt reached down to touch himself, but Jeff stopped him. ”I just wanna watch you for a bit” he said. Matt felt his cheeks blush, but let his boyfriend enjoy the sight of him. ”God, you’re so beautiful” Jeff said, his voice filled with love. Matt looked at him and felt so loved. Jeff laid down on top of him, and Matt couldn’t help but stroke his back and his fine ass. As they laid there, kissing passionatly, Matt felt Jeff’s finger entering him. It felt so good, and he started to thrust his hips agains Jeff. ”Not yet, handsome” Jeff smiled. ”Ugh…” Matt said. Jeff just laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. Matt almost fainted in pure pleasure when Jeff hit that spot inside him. That sweet, sweet spot. ”Please… Please don’t stop” Matt begged. He looked up into his lover’s eyes. Jeff was truly enjoying giving the other man pleasure, and for him, that was what it was about that night. Jeff got up. ”Don’t move” Matt said disapointed. ”I’ll be back in a bit” Jeff said. While he still had his finger inside of him, he started to taste Matt. Matt moaned and twiched at the joyful beats of Jeff. ”Oh God… I’m close” Matt sighed. He felt the wonderfull vibrations inside Jeff throat as he moaned. He came, loud and hard. Once he was calmed, he felt his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him. He looked over at his beautiful face. ”Your turn, babe” Matt smiled. Jeff shook his head. ”Not tonight. Tonight is all about you”. Matt pulled Jeff closer and rested his head on his chest. Jeff stroke his back and his hair and kissed his forehead. ”I love you” he whispered. Matt smiled, held his lover even closer, and fell asleep.


End file.
